Love or Pride
by BettyHT
Summary: Adam's wife Aida welcomes her parents for a visit but not all goes as she had hoped it would.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"They're coming, oh, Adam, they're coming!"

Dropping his hammer, Adam had to grab Aida in his arms so that both of them didn't topple into the forge. She had a letter in her hand, and he could guess who had sent it. At the moment though, he had his wife wrapped snugly in his arms so he kissed her. She was going to protest that she had something to tell him, but those kisses were so sweet, and he did have that shirt of his open to his waist giving her a spectacular view if she would have any time to appreciate the view before he moved in for another kiss. She ran her hands inside his shirt and he took that as permission to keep kissing her with all thought of the metal in the forge long forgotten.

"Older brother, I thought you was supposed to be shaping them horseshoes not melting them down."

Quickly moving to disengage from Adam, Aida found herself held by his strong arms so she relaxed instead.

"Big brother, if a beautiful woman threw herself into your arms while you were working, do you mean to say, you would put her aside and go on about your work?"

"Well, now, when you put it like that, I fully understand. Can I give ya Pa's message before I leave you to do what ever it was you was gonna do?"

With that, Adam released Aida, but she didn't go far. He smiled and asked Hoss about the message.

"Pa's in town, and he says we got a chance for a big contract over in Ely. Somebody done bought up a lot of land to make a big ranch, and now they need some prime breeding stock. Sounds like the price is right, but we gotta get somebody over there to negotiate a deal quick like, and Pa can't go cause he had that meeting with the governor tomorrow."

"I'm guessing he wants me to go then. When?"

"Well, now, you see he sent me here to ask ya if today wasn't too soon. Pa's afraid somebody else might get there before us otherwise. He figures if you're pushing hard, you could be there in two days."

"Two days! That's too far to make it in two days. It would take me three long days of hard riding and that's if everything went well."

"So can I tell Pa you're going? He wants to send a telegram out ifn you are."

With a deep sigh, Adam nodded. There really wasn't an easy way to get to Ely in this short a time. "Get me the particulars, and directions. I'll be in town to talk to you two before I leave."

As Hoss left, Adam turned back to Aida. "I didn't forget. What's your news?"

Looking far less excited than she was earlier, Aida told him her news. "My parents are coming. They'll be here next Friday according to this letter. They're on their way to San Francisco where the firm wants Daddy to set up a branch operation."

"What's wrong? You seemed so happy when you came rushing out here."

"I wanted them to meet you. I wanted them to see us as a family."

"I'll be back. That's eight and a half days from now. I should be back the day before they get here hopefully with a contract to make my father happy."

Wrapping her arms around Adam's neck, Aida pulled him down for a kiss. She was so looking forward to a reconciliation with her family. She had written them a number of letters over the past year letting them know of her marriage, her move to Virginia City, and then the birth of their son. She had left out some of the unhappy times such as the run in with Maria Nolander. But now it was April, spring was bringing a fresh start to the Sierras, and hopefully a fresh start for her with her parents. The Cartwrights were family, and Ben was like a father to her, but Aida longed to have a close relationship with her mother again, and to find out all the news about her brother and sister. She very much wanted her parents to meet their grandson too. She could already tell how smart the little boy was, and he was undeniably gorgeous she thought.

"Where's Danny?"

"Inside with Joyce. She's knitting and he's just fascinated with that as she takes those balls of yarn and turns them into that big throw that she's making. I can tell he's trying to figure out how she does it."

"I'll go in and pack, and then the three of us can have lunch together before I leave."

The couple walked together to the house with each intent on what would have to be done over the next week. Adam asked Aida if she wanted her parents to stay at the Ponderosa, and she said she wasn't sure. She would think about it. He told her to be sure to let Ben and Hop Sing know with plenty of time to prepare.

"My father always wants things just so. He wants what he expects, and isn't very good at accepting anything that alters his vision of how things should be."

Adam realized Aida was talking about a lot more than how the house was organized or what was put on the table for meals. As they reached the porch, he pulled Aida into an embrace.

"Whatever you need to do or get for your parents' arrival, just go ahead. It won't be a problem. If you want those new curtains, I'm sure Joyce will help you with them. Buy a new dress or two, and get whatever you want for Danny to wear so he looks as good as can be. I'll be home to bathe and shave and look as presentable as I can before they arrive. All right?"

"There's a rip in the carriage top from when we were at church and that storm blew up and sent that large branch crashing down on it."

"I'll talk with Pa and Hoss in town before I leave and ask if they can take care of that or any other minor repairs that need to be done so that things look very good. Maybe the garden will start blooming by then. That would be very nice."

Seeing Aida's worried look then, Adam was sorry he had mentioned the garden. Now she would have one more thing to worry about. He guided her to the house with one more idea to plant. "Your parents shouldn't be worried about a carriage, or a dress, or curtains. They should only have eyes for you and how well you're doing. And you are doing so very well, my gorgeous talented wife. You should have news from your publisher soon too about your new book. You should be proud of what you have accomplished already. Not many women could do everything you have done."

"I'm afraid yet that my father is more concerned about what people claim or say about me than what I have actually done."

"Perhaps then we won't mention our anniversary date and the date of Danny's birth." Adam meant to be lighthearted but got the opposite reaction from Aida. "Now don't worry so much. It's all in the past, and everything worked out very well."

Adam ushered her into the house determined to be more careful of what he said. Joyce saw Aida's distressed look and worried about what happened. As Aida went to the kitchen to request an early lunch for them, Adam quickly filled Joyce in on what was happening, and then asked her to help Aida in any way she could to which she readily agreed. There was no complaining from the kitchen. Both Adam and Joyce wondered at that. Hop Sing never got upset with Aida for anything. If either of them had asked for a last minute early lunch, there would have been some imprecations and a little noise before he did what he always did, and took care of them.

Going upstairs to pack, Adam had Danny perched on his hip as the toddler babbled at him and Adam chatted and they proceeded slowly up the stairs. Joyce had to smile watching them climb the stairs. She had always thought that Adam would make a good husband and father. In fact, she had found him attractive too, but it was just that Ben had her heart first. It was nice having Adam here as her friend though for they were too close in age for her to think of him as a stepson. Aida walked up to her side then.

"I like the view too." Aida looked at Joyce and the two of them laughed.

After lunch, Adam headed to town to meet with his father and Hoss before beginning his trip to Ely. Stages ran far less often on that route as most people preferred the longer but easier route through Salt Lake City and on to Reno. Adam warned his father and brother how concerned Aida was going to be that everything look good for her parents' visit and asked them to help her as much as they could.

"You'll probably have to bring her into town at least once for some shopping. I would guess that she and Joyce are already making a list of things they need."

Ben nodded. Like his sons, he had never known that a home could 'need' so many things that they had never had in their homes until they had wives. Marie had wanted furniture and curtains and such but Joyce and Aida had come up with a long list of other items their home 'just had to have' although he did admit that the house seemed warmer with all the additions the ladies had made to its décor. He wondered how much this next list of 'have to have' home improvements was going to cost. Adam saw the thoughtful but worried look his father had and couldn't resist teasing him.

"Don't worry, Pa. If I get this contract, it'll probably pay for most of the improvements they're planning on making this time." Adam and Hoss both had to laugh at Ben's expression. Then Ben slapped Adam on the shoulder and wished him well. He and Hoss waved as Adam rode out of town.

For the next week, Aida worked off a lot of nervous energy, cleaning, sewing, and decorating as well as working outside on the flowers and roses. By Thursday, she began to relax a little because the place was looking very good, and she couldn't think of anything else to do to make it any more presentable for her sometimes ultra-critical father. By late on Thursday, she was getting more and more upset though. Adam had not arrived home and had promised to be there. She had been counting on being with him the night before her parents arrived. She knew he would help calm her and get her mind off her worries. Instead, now she had more worries because he wasn't home. When Ben rode in later in the afternoon, she rushed outside expecting to see Adam. Ben noticed how disappointed she was to see him and quickly guessed the cause of that.

"Aida, he wired us three days ago that the contracts were all set and he was heading home. It's a hard ride. I think he may have been overconfident to think he could be here by now. There's still several more hours of daylight left so don't give up hope, but I think that you need to be ready to meet your parents without him. Joyce and I will be there with you. And Danny will be there, and he can charm the skirts off of a nun."

Ben suddenly realized what he had said and actually blushed a little. It was from a conversation he had with Joyce the night before. At dinner, Danny had leaned over to Joyce and said, "Hi, sweetie." and then had puckered up for a kiss. They had all laughed heartily at the toddler's imitation of his father. Later Ben and Joyce had talked about it and Joyce had used that phrase. It did serve to lighten the mood though as Aida laughed.

"Adam is really going to enjoy hearing that about his son."

"Let's go inside and see what's for dinner, and see what other antics your son is up to."

Too many miles away to make it home and with a lame horse besides, Adam made camp along the road. He had been waiting and hoping for a stage but knew they traveled that road only about every two or three days. He hoped there would be one the next day. He knew how disappointed and probably worried this delay would make his wife but hoped he could get home the next day if a stage came through. He only had about fifty miles to go, and would have made it except his horse had hurt it's leg and it was puffing up a little. He had to let the animal rest. So he made camp just off the road and hoped to see a stage in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lying on his back on his bedroll, Adam missed his wife. He didn't like being away from her for one night and eight nights was far too long. He thought about how she must be worrying, and he hoped his father would be able to reassure her that he was fine although his father would have no idea why he was delayed either. He found it difficult to sleep, and his horse was agitated as well which made him nervous. He didn't know if it was the injury that was making him act that way or if he sensed a threat out there in the darkness. He barely slept at all and was feeling warm and uncomfortable too. In the early hours of the morning, he gave up and built up the fire and made some coffee. He hoped if a stage came by that there would be room in the coach and perhaps he could sleep an hour or two in there.

Very thirsty, Adam downed several cups of coffee and then drank some water. He wasn't hungry for any breakfast even though he had adequate supplies to make himself a meal. He packed up his gear and waited hoping to see a stage heading his way. It didn't take too long although the two hours after sunrise that he waited seemed to be an eternity.

"Well, you old outlaw, what you doing our here waylaying my stage?"

"Well, my horse came up lame and I need to beg a ride on this sorry excuse for a stagecoach that you're driving."

"Ya look like the sorriest kind of saddle tramp! Got any money to pay?"

"Enough, although you should hardly charge me for this. You should probably pay me just to class up the thing."

"Ya haven't looked at yourself lately then have you? Course a mirror'd likely break into pieces if that ugly mug came anywhere near it."

Ernie climbed down from the coach seat to help Adam load his gear on the coach and tie his horse to the back. They continued trading insults the entire time. Adam had known Ernie since he had returned from college and Ernie was just starting out on the stage lines that were just being established at that time. Ernie never enjoyed trading insults and jabs as much with anyone as he did with Adam.

"Only got three passengers so you can park your filthy butt in the coach, and I can keep breathing the fresh air up front without some smelly cowboy sitting next to me. I hate to do that to my other passengers, but they ain't got no say on where I put a paying passenger."

From inside the coach, an imperious voice had a question that sounded more like a directive. "Driver, driver, are we about ready to get moving again? This unscheduled stop is going to make us late."

"Don't go getting your britches in a bunch! We can make up time at the next station. There's an hour scheduled for our stop but we can get moving a lot faster than that." Ernie rolled his eyes at Adam. "Good luck with his lordship in there. Man's got more orders than a restaurant."

Ernie's voice was not hushed for he meant the man to hear his comment. Adam smiled and slapped as much dust off of himself as he could before he opened the door of the coach to climb in. There were two women and a man inside. Adam regretted that he had not had a bath in three days, but there was no helping that now. Inside, the man sat on one side and the women on the other so Adam sat next to the man who looked at him as if he was covered with vermin. The older woman was pleasant in her greeting, but the younger one mirrored the man's response. Adam tipped his hat and then pulled it down over his face. He was tired and preferred sleep to conversation at this point so introductions weren't necessary if his traveling companions preferred it that way.

Sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon though for the man next to him nudged him almost immediately.

"Your legs are intruding in my wife's space. Please move them."

It wasn't a request as much as an order. Adam was ready to retort when he decided it was only going to be a short trip, and he would tolerate the boorish behavior. The man talked loudly as well which would hardly have allowed for sleep either. Adam sat up and looked out the window at the passing scenery. The man continued his litany of complaints for the next hour until they reached the way station. Adam checked the condition of his horse and found as he feared that it had worsened.

"Toby, can I leave him here? I'll be around to pick him up sometime in the next week. I can't force him to run behind the stage and cripple him."

"Sure ya can. Why don't you help Ernie with the team and then you can put him in the corral with the others? Whenever you're ready, you can come inside and help me rustle up some grub."

"I thought those were your jobs?"

"Well, I ain't the one asking the favor, now am I?"

"It isn't so much of a favor if I have to work for it now, is it?"

"Will you two ugly cusses stop your jawing. We got a schedule to keep, and we need to leave here as soon as everything's done."

"Toby, it's a lot nicer around here when Ernie's gone."

"You got that right, Adam, you surely do."

After helping Ernie, Adam went inside for a quick bite to eat, but Toby's cooking wasn't appetizing to him, so he only drank some coffee. After their quick lunch, the passengers climbed aboard for the last leg to Virginia City. It seemed the man, who had yet to introduce himself or his traveling companions, was going to be even more prickly now.

That morning on the Ponderosa, Aida had awakened very early to a lonely bed. She had remembered Valentine's Day when Adam had promised to be home but was late. He had slipped into their bed sometime in the middle of the night. She had almost screamed in alarm until she heard that sweet voice telling her he was sorry. Then he had nuzzled her neck and she had realized he had shaved. Well there was only one reason for that in the middle of the night so she had turned toward him and kissed him.

"Welcome back. I was so disappointed you weren't here tonight, but I am so glad you're here now."

"Sweetheart, I did everything I could to move that stage along other than getting out front to help the horses pull. Then I woke up Dave at the livery stable to get my horse and rode home as fast as I could which granted wasn't very fast with the ice and snow. But the moon was beautiful and you are beautiful."

As Adam had been talking, he had been unwrapping Aida by untying ribbons on her gown. When he finished, he pulled her to him and made sweet soft love to her in the moonlight that streamed into their room on clear nights. When they had finished, they had fallen asleep in each others arms until they heard Danny the next morning as he called for them. So last night, Aida had hoped and hoped that Adam would arrive home late and be in their bed by morning. She had awakened repeatedly and he wasn't there. So groggy with lack of sleep, she arose and dressed expecting their son to soon be calling for them. He did that every morning and for the last week had been very upset when his father was not there. He dearly loved his grandfather but missed his father terribly. Aida knew exactly how he felt.

At the moment, Adam was feeling irritated. The man could not stop complaining apparently, and then he had said something that made Adam process everything he knew about the man and suddenly he knew who he was.

"Why did have to marry some damned cowboy? She could have married any number of respectable men. I should have known when she turned down the marriage I arranged for her that she would do something stupid like this."

"We should not be talking like this in front of a stranger. This is for family only."

"It doesn't matter. He probably thinks there's nothing wrong with a woman throwing her life away and marrying a cowboy and living in the man's father's home. She married someone who can't even provide her with her own house!"

This had to be Aida's father. So the woman must be her mother and the other younger woman must be her sister. He was thinking that this visit was going to be anything but pleasant when it got worse.

"Now she's got a child with him. It's going to be next to impossible to convince her to leave him and come with us to San Francisco."

"Perhaps his father's house is quite nice." Adam just had to get into this conversation. "Many extended families even in New England share a large home."

"Well I never met anyone from New England that was worth a Confederate dollar. They're all so hung up on family tradition and religion you can't get them to invest in any decent business propositions. They live on their tiny little farms and go to their quaint little churches. Baah!"

"So you don't approve of farming or churches either?"

"Well of course I do, but I don't want my daughter married to a farmer or a minister either. She could have done so much better for herself. She didn't have to settle for some uneducated lout. He has quite an unsavory history too. He's been in prison and he hunted people for money until he dragged her here."

"Oh, I spent some time in prison myself. Then I did bounty hunting for about three years. Bounty hunters only do what lawmen do. The only difference is that they get paid better. Furthermore, they don't have to live in one place." He saw them all try to pull away from him then. He made sure his coat opened so they could see the pistol at his side. At that point he wished he had not shaved that morning. A scruffy as well as dusty smelly man would have scared them even more. At this point he wanted them to worry. Maybe the man would shut up.

"Well, even if we get her away from him, her reputation is ruined. She wrote those books and even under that name she used, many of our friends know it was her. I suppose I could find a respectable businessman needing a wife who might take her, but first we have to get her away from this wilderness."

"I think her husband might not be a man to mess with on that account. He knows how to use a gun, and he has some very influential friends out here."

"Oh, I guess I'm not surprised you would know him. You probably run with the same ruffians he does."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. It might be best if you stop talking now." In that quiet voice that Adam had, those words were more a demand than a request. The man didn't get it, but his wife did.

"Please, let's try to be pleasant for the last few miles. We must be getting close now."

With a sour look at Adam, the man stopped talking. His wife watched Adam with a penetrating gaze. He wondered if she had worked it out. He smiled at her, and she grinned. At that point, he knew that mother and daughter were much alike. She had needed just that one more piece of evidence to understand. Her husband reprimanded her then, and her smile faded, but the merriment was still in her eyes. Adam was thinking that she was looking forward to the stage arriving in Virginia City much more than her husband was. She leaned down and whispered in her daughter's ear, and then she smiled too and looked at Adam with a sideways glance. The man still had his grimace, but Adam looked out the window seeing all the familiar signs that they were very close to home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the first buildings of Virginia City came into view, Adam smiled. He was looking forward to holding his wife in his arms and seeing his son as well as the rest of the family. He knew that Aida had to be worried but there had been nothing he could do to let her know. Well past the last town with a telegraph office, he had been too close to send a wire and too far to get home. He saw Aida's mother watching him and knew she must be even more anxious than he was to see her.

At the stage depot, Aida holding Danny waited with Ben and Joyce. She was worried sick about Adam at this point, and Ben telling her not to worry wasn't helping but making her a bit cross with him. Joyce finally told Ben that reassuring her without facts was pointless.

Danny was a bit crabby as well. Over a week without his father was making him a lot more sad than was usual for the little boy. Ben had watched Danny over the last week and how his father's absence had affected him, and thought about how difficult it had been not only for Adam but for Hoss growing up without a mother there to provide comfort and with a father who was gone almost every day working. He knew in his heart that part of why Adam tended to be so serious about things had to have been that childhood. Hoss had had Adam, but Adam had often been alone as a small child. Danny would be like his father in many ways, but he would have a more balanced personality with all the love he received every day. He already was so willing to show love to family members with hugs, kisses, and snuggling that he enjoyed immensely.

Perhaps Danny's open love of his father would help draw out more of that gentle and fun loving side of Adam. But for now, Ben was worried despite everything he had said to Aida. He knew that Adam would have fought any obstacle standing in the way of getting home to his family so he wondered what had caused the delay and the lack of communication as well. He prayed it was nothing serious.

As the stage pulled to a stop by the depot, the big man pushed the door open and was the first to disembark. Adam thought he was a bit rude until he realized the man did not want to have Ernie help his wife and daughter from the stage. At that point, he reassessed his position and decided the man instead was a pompous ass. Of course, he was a little worried about how Aida would take his own behavior on the stage with her family. But it was too late to worry much about that. Her heard his wife cry out 'Papa' and then 'Mama' and watched as she hugged her mother with one arm as she held Danny on her hip with the other. She didn't see him leave the stage but jerked her head up when she heard Ben greet him. Moving from her mother immediately, she rushed to Adam who wrapped his arms around his wife and son stunning Aida's father.

"I was so scared when you didn't get home yesterday."

"My horse pulled up lame yesterday when I was well past Cold Springs and not close enough to Fallon. I couldn't send a wire and I couldn't get home. I'm so sorry you worried."

"It's all right now. You're here and you're safe."

Turning back to her parents and sister, Aida was smiling. "Well, I guess you've already met Adam then."

Her mother responded first. "Well, in a manner of speaking. We didn't actually know his name, but we did discuss his background." Aida's mother and sister smiled. They were enjoying this very much.

Red faced with anger, Aida's father managed not to say anything although he very much wanted to. He felt that Adam had made a fool of him, and he would not forget it. There would be retribution because in his mind no cowboy was going to make a fool of him in front of his family or anywhere else and get away with it. He did manage to stay civil and even shook Adam's hand when it was offered. Aida then introduced Ben and Joyce and of course Danny who seemed quite mystified with all the new people around whom his mother was hugging or talking to.

Reaching for his son, Adam asked Aida's parents and sister about accommodations. "Would you care to stay at the ranch with us? We have extra rooms. Or we have made a reservation at the International House if you would prefer. We would have to get an extra room because we did not know that Francesca was coming with you."

Darwin Hepburn answered for his family. "I think that we would prefer the International House with the more modern amenities although I doubt the establishment will be up to the standards to which we are accustomed."

"Papa, I think I would rather stay at the Ponderosa, and as they do not have a room reserved for me at the hotel, that should work out just fine." Francesca was not quite as independent as her sister but still spoke up when she felt strongly enough about something. Her father could not deny her without being churlish or rude so he was forced to accept her decision.

"We would certainly like to have a chance to visit with you. If it would be convenient, Aida and I would like to invite you to have dinner with us this evening. I can make reservations now if you would like."

"That would be fine."

Darwin wanted very much to get his daughter away from Adam and into a private conversation, but because of what he had said on the stage, he doubted that Adam would let that happen. Darwin did not respect his son-in-law but did feel a certain amount of fear of what Adam might do if crossed. Darwin was thinking he needed to re-evaluate and alter his plans. For now the most expedient thing to do was to be civil. Adam carried luggage to the hotel with his father's help as Aida took charge of Danny. Francesca's luggage was loaded into the carriage for the ride to the Ponderosa.

After getting Darwin and Marietta settled in their rooms, the Cartwrights and their guest climbed into the carriage for the ride home. Joyce saw how tired Adam looked and suggested he sit in the back with his wife and sister-in-law. As soon as he could, he leaned back and closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep. As Adam slept, Francesca filled them in on the stage ride. Ben was ready to be a little angry with his son, but Francesca said he did nothing wrong and that her father was rude to him the moment he got on the stage, and of course Adam had no idea who they were until much later in the ride. She said her mother had figured it out and told her. Francesca said they had both enjoyed the meeting in Virginia City and seeing Darwin so upset. Aida called her Frannie, and soon everyone was. Adam started snoring softly in the corner so Aida adjusted his head to lay against her shoulder.

"What about Gianni?"

"Well, he's married and expecting a child. He wanted to come with us, but he couldn't with the birth of his child imminent. If all goes well, he'll be here sometime in the next year. Well, not here, but in San Francisco and he'll be working for Papa."

"I thought all the children in your family had Italian names?" Ben was sure that Adam had told him that.

For a moment, both ladies were confused but cleared it up. "Gianni is not 'Johnny' (and she spelled it out), but 'Gianni' (and she spelled that). Papa does love his opera."

"Well then he and Adam have that in common." Aida knew that but sincerely doubted that her father would believe it at this point especially after what Frannie had said about her father's ideas about Adam. "Now, Frannie, what about you? I had heard that you were married."

"Well, you may find this funny or ironic or perhaps even tragic. That man that Papa arranged for you to marry? Well when you refused and left the house and then left town, Papa arranged for me to marry him."

"What, you were only seventeen at the time?"

"Yes, and if I had been a few years older, I would have done what you did, but I didn't. We were married except it turned out that he was already married and had been for over twenty years. Papa got the marriage annulled, and he was charged with bigamy and is currently in prison in Connecticut where he was first married."

"That is ironic and tragic, but not at all funny. So you haven't found any one else to call on you?"

"After that, who would want to? Papa and Mama are hoping that in San Francisco there might be a man willing to take a chance on me. I don't know. I had thought a lot about love and romance when I was younger, but it all seems to be more of a business transaction than anything else. Now tell me about Adam. Tell me what wasn't in that book."

So Aida did. She told her about his building the Ponderosa with his father and brothers, how he got in trouble in Connecticut and all the problems they had because of that, and then she told her about Adam's university education, his music, his work as an architect, and his frequent trips to San Francisco and elsewhere.

"Wow, he is anything but what Papa thinks then. He is going to be so surprised."

"Don't tell him anything." Adam had awakened to hear Aida giving his life history. He had listened and she kept her promise about anything private that she knew and stuck to the public knowledge part of this life. He was okay with that, but he thought her father was a pompous snob and had no desire to do anything to dissuade him from his misconceptions. "Let him stumble around in it long enough until he embarrasses himself enough to be decent about things. What Frannie did not say was that he wants to take you away from me and take you to San Francisco and find you a proper husband."

"Frannie, is that true?"

With an embarrassed nod, Frannie let Aida know of her father's plan. "Mama doesn't agree and said we should get to know your husband before passing judgment. Papa said women don't understand about such things."

Aida got red in the face hearing that on top of the rest. Joyce even turned around for that one. Adam had that little smile he had sometimes because he knew now that he and Aida were thinking the same. The next week could turn out to be fun. Now if he could just get some rest and get rid of his headache and his aching back.

That evening, Aida wore a pretty satin green dress Adam had recently urged her to buy, and then wore the necklace he had given her for Christmas that accented it nicely with the emeralds in it. It was cool so she wore a shawl as they climbed into the carriage for the ride to town.

Frannie had been quite impressed with everything she had seen and wondered now if Adam was wealthier than her father. She began to think that was very likely. Papa had quite a good income but had to keep working to buy all the nice things they had. It seemed the Cartwrights had a lot of wealth just in what they owned. Frannie looked forward to the evening. As Adam drove the carriage, Aida and Frannie sat in the back talking. They had a lot of catching up to do as well as talking about the Ponderosa.

"So, what can you tell me about the one they call Candy?"

Aida gave her sister an appraising look. "He's the foreman and a great friend." Then she looked at her sister wondering what was coming next and was correct in her assumption.

"No, I mean what about him. Is he married, for example?"

Aida laughed. "He is a charmer, isn't he? If I wasn't in love with Adam, I think Candy would be at the top of my list."

That got Adam to turn around and give her a mock glare.

"Don't go all holier than thou on me now. I've seen you appreciating pretty women on a number of occasions. You always have told me you were just admiring the scenery. Well let me tell you, I like scenery too."

Adam chuckled and went back to driving. Frannie did an obvious appraisal from behind and looked at her sister. "I really do like the view too!" Then they both laughed, and Adam knew he was somehow the butt of that joke but had no idea how close he was to the truth of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Adam and Aida entered the restaurant with Frannie, they found that her parents were already there and seated in the alcove that Adam had reserved. Adam escorted the two ladies to the table. Marietta was all smiles as she saw how Aida was dressed. It was obvious just by what she had on that there was a lot more to this Adam Cartwright than they knew. Darwin was just rude however.

"So, how many banks did you have to rob to buy that for my daughter?" It was supposed to be in jest but came off as crude.

"Just one. There's a lot of silver and gold in the banks here." Adam helped each lady to sit and then sat between them and across from Marietta.

"Oh, Adam, don't mind my husband too much. He doesn't like travel, and that stage coach for the last part of the trip was very uncomfortable."

"Marietta, you don't have to make excuses for me. I can handle myself just fine without your help."

It was difficult to start a conversation after that outburst. Adam signaled the waiter over and asked for the wine to be served.

"I don't like the women in my family to drink spirits."

Aida very boldly took her glass and had a drink. Then she looked at her father basically daring him to say anything more on that subject. Marietta and Frannie each picked up their glasses and took a sip as neither was very used to having any alcohol. They both decided that they liked this wine though, and each took a good drink next. Darwin's face was getting all red again.

The railroad spur line to Virginia City had recently been completed, and restaurants were able to get fresh seafood so Adam had ordered that for their meal. The Dungeness crabs were the main course with some fresh fish as well. There were a number of other dishes that were all quite tasty. Aida noted that Adam mostly pushed the food around on his plate and actually ate very little. She was concerned for he had seemed warm to her too when she hugged him. He was smiling and chatting quite a bit with her mother so she put her concerns aside for the moment. Darwin was losing control of his family and his mission here and knew it. He had to do something.

"So when can we see this little ranch of yours, or should I say your father's ranch?"

Aida smirked and Frannie chuckled.

"I don't see how my question was so funny."

"Not at all, Papa. Adam and I can show you the Ponderosa tomorrow. Mama would you like to come with us?"

"I would love to, dear, but I don't know if I have anything suitable to wear."

"Mama, it is not a wilderness. Just wear anything that you wore while traveling here. It will be fine. Frannie, you were quite comfortable on the ride there today weren't you?"

"Yes, Mama, and the scenery is spectacular."

With that, Aida blushed a little and then both sisters laughed. Adam and Marietta assumed there was some hidden meaning there that they didn't understand yet. Darwin was just glad that it had been his suggestion that they take a little tour and was happy to be back in control or so he thought. After bidding the Hepburns goodnight, Adam and the sisters returned to the Ponderosa.

As Adam and Aida prepared to go to bed, Aida was surprised that Adam made no moves to induce her to lovemaking. She had actually been looking forward to it and was disappointed. He saw her sad look and asked why with his arm around her shoulders. She did have a few other things she wanted to talk about with him as well.

"I'm a little upset with you about how you were with my father."

"He was insulting and talking about you like a commodity. I couldn't tolerate that."

"Yes, but then you were a bit belligerent with him. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel to have my husband and my father pitted against each other?"

"He wants to take you with him to San Francisco. He thinks he can procure a more acceptable husband for you."

"Do you think that there is anything that he could do to get me away from you? I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. We have a beautiful son together and have made a wonderful home here. You show me respect and encourage me in my writing. There is no more suitable husband for me anywhere. Now, could you please be more civil to my father. Let him make a fool of himself if he wishes but please don't do anything to encourage it. He has a long memory, and I don't want this between us forever. You have shaken him up just by being what you are. His preconceived notions are all falling apart. My guess is that he has no idea what to think now."

"You are a very smart lady, and I am so lucky to have you as my wife. I will try to do as you asked. Now is there anything else bothering you?"

"I thought you would want me tonight, but you haven't done much more than hug me since you got back."

"I'm sorry. I do want you, but I'm feeling a little under the weather. I had hoped to sleep well tonight and then tomorrow morning we could do a proper welcome home."

"What's wrong? I noticed you have hardly eaten anything and you seem quite warm."

"I have a headache and the sight and smell of food makes me nauseous. Even my back hurts but that's probably from sleeping on the ground for a couple of nights. I'm very tired, but I'll be fine with some rest. It was a pretty grueling eight days."

"If you're not fine by tomorrow, then you ought to see Paul when we go to town to pick up my parents."

"I don't need to see Paul. I'll be fine."

With that, Adam slid under the covers and closed his eyes as soon as his head was on his pillow. Aida turned down the lamp and crawled in beside him feeling apprehensive. She suspected he had not told her everything, and he did feel very warm. During the night, she was aware of two times that he got up to go to the water closet next to their room. She suspected he might have gotten up more than that because he always tried to be very quiet and cautious when getting up in the night so as not to wake her. In the morning, she saw that Adam was pale and sweating.

"You do need to see Paul."

"If I can get up and move around, I don't need Paul. Now just drop it, please."

At breakfast, Adam chewed on some dry toast and drank coffee, but when Hop Sing brought out plates of food, he excused himself to go do some chores. The others at the table waited for the front door to close before asking Aida what was wrong.

"He's not feeling well. I think he has a fever, and he says he has a headache and a backache. You saw for yourself that he can't eat and can't stand being around food."

"He should see Paul when he goes to town."

"Papa Ben, that's what I told him, but better than anyone, you know how he is. He won't go until he topples over."

"But he may be putting his family and his guests at risk. I'll go talk with him."

As Ben walked to the stable, it was very quiet. As he got inside, he could see why. Adam sat bent over on a bale of hay holding his head in his hands. It was clear that he had lost what little breakfast he had eaten. He glanced up to see his father and sighed deeply before nodding.

"I'll pick up the Hepburns and give them the grand tour. You need to go with Aida and see Paul."

In town, Adam drove the small carriage to Dr. Martin's office as Ben drove the larger carriage to the hotel. The Hepburns had been waiting on the veranda of the hotel and Aida waved to them as she and Adam drove past them. When Ben pulled up, Marietta wanted to know what was wrong. She was afraid something was wrong with her daughter but didn't feel any better knowing that Adam was ill. Darwin though just didn't know to leave it alone. He muttered a rude comment.

"Well if he's sick enough, he could die and that could take care of a lot of my problems here."

Grabbing Darwin by the lapels of his coat, Ben threw him up against the carriage with a fury that few had seen and there was no one who had experienced it who would ever want it repeated.

"My son has been remarkably restrained with you. I suspect he would have beaten you to a bloody pulp if not for his love for your daughter and her obvious love for you. But I have no such qualms. You say one more nasty thing about my son or do anything to threaten his marriage or upset his wife, and I will teach you some manners that apparently your parents failed to instill in you. Have I made myself clear?"

Darwin nodded but he was stunned by being treated that way. Roy Coffee walked over to see what the issue was.

"Sheriff, this man assaulted me. I want him arrested."

"Now Ben Cartwright doesn't do anything without being provoked. Ben, would you care to tell me what this jasper did?"

"Adam is ill, and he said he thought it best if he would die. He has made it clear he would like to break up Adam's marriage so he can take his daughter with him to San Francisco."

"Well, I would think that justifies a little talking to like I jest seen. Now Ben were you planning to do any bodily harm to this man?"

"Not at this time."

"Well then, I guess I don't see a problem. Well other than does he know how many friends Adam has here and in San Francisco?"

"No, Roy, he doesn't. He's as ignorant as any greenhorn traveler I have ever met. I was planning to give him and his wife and daughter a tour of the Ponderosa. I'm not sure that they still want to go."

"Mr. Cartwright, I assuredly do wish to have that tour. My daughter has told me many things about the Ponderosa and I would like to see them for myself if you don't mind. Darwin can stay here or come along if you'll permit it."

"Please call me Ben, and I would be most delighted to give you and your daughter the tour my son promised you. My cook, Hop Sing, packed a wonderful lunch and it would be a shame to let it go to waste. We can picnic by the lake if you like."

"That would be delightful. May I sit up front where I can see everything?"

Ben helped Marietta to the front seat, and then helped Frannie into the back. Glowering but cowed, Darwin climbed in the back. Ben headed out of town as Roy waved to them.

At the doctor's office, Paul had Adam lying on an examining table as he asked him questions. "Does that hurt? And don't deny it just to be contrary or I'll press hard enough until I can see your reaction. Now what's it going to be?"

"Yes, that hurt a little. But not until you pressed on the side like that and then lower."

"Have you had loose bowels in addition to what you told me already?"

Embarrassed a bit by that, Adam nodded as Aida stood to the side and waited.

"You can sit up now. Have you been traveling recently?"

"I got home yesterday from an eight day trip to Ely."

"Camp along the way and get your water from a stream or pond?"

At Adam's nod, Paul pursed his lips. "I think you have something I have seen in travelers before. It seems to be something in the water."

"It's not typhus is it?"

"No, I don't think so. I think your symptoms are a digestive tract problem. Now are you nauseous if you are not eating or near food?"

Adam shook his head so Paul continued. "That fits. The headache and muscle aches are probably from being dehydrated. People who get nauseated by food often don't drink either. Now for the next day, don't eat anything but I want you to drink as much as you are able to. You can have some thin broth but nothing solid. If anything makes you nauseous, don't drink that. After a day, try some very basic food like dry toast but not too much. If that goes down all right, try a little more a few hours later. Don't have anything like meat or anything fried for the rest of the week."

"A week! How can I work if I don't eat?"

Well the next part of my prescription is that you do no hard work. Maybe something very light but no riding or anything requiring a lot of energy like that or at least not much of that. You will be feeling a bit weak and perhaps a little dizzy. Most people who have this recover fully in a week or two."

"So are you saying that small meals would be better every few hours rather than a full meal?"

"Exactly, Aida, when he starts eating again, his system will not tolerate a full meal or heavy foods for a while. As the week goes on, he can eat more and a greater variety but take it slow or he could end up right back where he is now."

"Can anyone catch it from him?"

"From my experience, no. Just follow good cleanliness and it shouldn't be a problem."

By early afternoon, Adam was already feeling better. Aida had told Hop Sing what the doctor had said, and Hop Sing had teas and cool drinks ready for Adam whenever Aida went to the kitchen. With the increase in fluid intake, Adam's headache went away and the muscle aches and pains were rapidly diminishing. When Ben pulled the carriage into the yard and saw Aida and Adam sitting on the porch with Danny, he sighed in relief. He helped Marietta and Frannie from the carriage and the ladies immediately went to the couple to see how Adam was doing. He assured them he was feeling better. Darwin walked over to hear that.

"That's very good. I'm sure that has made my daughter very happy. And that's all I ever really wanted."

It was a big concession and everyone understood that. Adam simply said thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Say, Adam, would you ever consider moving Aida and Danny out to San Francisco to live? I'm sure I could get you a job with my firm or you could surely find a firm to hire you as an architect even if you lack experience." Darwin was trying but still didn't fully understand the situation. He took how things looked on the surface and made assumptions. Ben had a smirk on his face with that one as Joe and Hoss fought the giggles.

"Mr. Hepburn, I already have a consulting job with an architectural firm in San Francisco. I take quite a few trips there. I seem to have a knack for spotting flaws in a design so they often call on me to go over plans for large projects before they get started. I use those trips to meet with my broker too."

"You have a broker! For what?"

"I have investments as does the Ponderosa. With such a volatile economy, frequent adjustments need to be made in our investments. If you like, I could give you a letter of introduction to him."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary. I'll just meet with him if I choose to do business with him."

"Well, that might not be possible. He only accepts clients on recommendations of current clients or close friends."

"Papa, he and Adam are friends too. They went to college together. We stayed at his home on one of our trips there."

Darwin was having a difficult time accepting that the cowboy his daughter married had gone to college and now to find that he had more influential friends than he had was downright disconcerting. Adam had been very kind and polite to him after Aida's talk, but Darwin continued to try to find fault or lack of merit in him. Darwin and Marietta had plans to leave the next day, and Adam knew there was going to be another argument before they left. Fortunately he was not part of that one, but he waited for his wife or Frannie to bring it up. After they finished dessert, all of them retired to the great room. Hoss and Joe and their wives were there too as the family gathered to give a warm dinner party for the Hepburns.

On this last night of the visit, Aida was being very solicitous of her father. Adam noticed the change and knew she must be getting ready to tell him the news. Aida had been cool to her father ever since she had heard what he said when he learned that Adam was ill. Ben had not told her, but Frannie thought she had a right to know. Now that Adam was feeling almost well again, Aida was in a more generous mood and needed her father to listen to her. Adam watched as she took a deep breath, and he thought 'she's going to do it' and he was correct.

"Papa, when you leave tomorrow, there's one little change that you may not like."

Darwin started to get very nervous at that point but had to ask. "What is it that I won't like?"

"Frannie wants to stay here for a while. She and I have so much to catch up on because we haven't seen each other for so long. And Danny adores her and we want to have some time together." Just that morning, Frannie had awakened to see two small hazel eyes gazing at her from just over the side of her bed. She had asked what he wanted, and Danny had said he was cold. She found he was also wet, and had walked him back to his room to change him and find a dry gown. Then when she went to put him in his bed, she found it was damp too so she took him back to her bed where the two snuggled in to sleep. That's where Aida found them about two hours later when she was searching for her son and called out his name only to have her sister summon her to her room. That wasn't the only reason she wanted to stay of course. Candy's presence at the dinner table as well as how they looked at each other had made that obvious to anyone who paid attention.

Adam smiled and waited for the reaction. He was happy he wasn't in the crosshairs this time, and smiled even more as he saw Candy squirm. He felt the chuckle in his wife as she sat by his side. Aida had opened the door, but now it was up to Frannie to handle the rest. Frannie was learning how to be more independent as she had watched her sister in action for the past week.

Darwin's face got all red again. That had happened quite a lot recently. Adam was thinking that could be a big disadvantage in business and now had another clue why Darwin had not advanced further in his firm, and why at his age, he was the one sent west to set up a branch office. Darwin held his wife's hand so tightly that she pulled it from his grasp. Then he had his answer surprising all of them and most probably himself.

"She can stay. But she can stay only if Adam assumes full legal and financial responsibility for her while she is here."

Saluting Darwin on that one, Adam had to admire his quick thinking. If Frannie decided to stay and marry a cowboy, Adam would be the one to ensure that she lived in a manner to which she was accustomed. He knew he had just been outmaneuvered in a match from which he had thought he was removed. He had to agree. Aida would accept nothing less than that. He expected he would exact some payment for this one, and began to think about how she could make it up to him. So despite being forced into the only answer Darwin wanted, Adam had to smile.

"Of course, I will be happy to accept that."

Ben served sherry cordials, and Darwin said nothing about his wife and daughters having them. He had made some progress but had also scored a big win on Adam. He decided he was going to like this son-in-law for the challenge that he was. He had not given up on his idea to have Adam and Aida move to San Francisco, but he knew now that he had to make it a far sweeter deal than he had thought would work originally. Marietta saw his expression and began to worry. She never liked it when Darwin thought he could best someone. He rarely succeeded, and she knew that Adam was far too clever for her husband but that her husband could not admit that to himself.

"Do you still want to walk her down the aisle when she gets married?"

Candy's eyes got very big, and Darwin turned red again. Aida poked Adam in the side with her elbow but not too hard for it was funny. Hoss slapped Candy on the back, and then almost everyone laughed. With that it was time to call it an evening. Candy did volunteer to drive the Hepburns into town with Frannie riding along. There were many compliments given as everyone said their goodbyes. Aida promised that she and Adam would bring Danny and Frannie to town in the morning to have breakfast with her parents before they left.

Once Adam and Aida got to their bedroom, it was late for Adam had to wait up for Frannie to come back, and the trip took far longer than it usually did. Once he had his wife in the privacy of their room though he had a request.

"I am feeling very much better today. I was wondering if you would like to give me a thorough exam to make sure I am as physically fit as I think I am now."

"So you would like me to look you over and make sure that everything is normal?"

"Yes, I want you to check on everything."

"Are you sure that's necessary? I saw you chopping wood this afternoon, and you looked mighty fine."

"I saw you looking. I saw your sister and mother looking too, and then you were all laughing. What is it with the women in your family that you find me so amusing?"

"Oh that's not it. It's just the things my sister says when she sees you."

A little afraid to ask, Adam had to ask anyway.

"I think we should just get to your examination. I am sure you will find it much more pleasurable than conversation. Since Aida was removing her gown at the same time she was talking, Adam forgot what he had asked and agreed to her request.

"Now let's see. First I think I should check your lips. For that I need to use my lips." Aida kissed Adam, and he kissed back, and after quite a nice time of kissing, she had to stop. "Now my preliminary exam shows that your lips are in good condition and your tongue too for that matter. However I want to do a second examination just to be sure. By the way, your hands seem to be doing quite well too and seem fully recovered."

For the first time in two weeks, they made slow sweet love to each other and fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning as dawn was breaking, Adam pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at his wife whom he thought had been sleeping peacefully by his side. He leaned down and kissed her nose, then her cheek, and then her forehead.

"If you're planning on going that slow, we won't be done by the time Danny starts hollering for us."

With a smile, Adam let her know he was willing to speed up the process. There wasn't time to snuggle for they needed to be in town early to have breakfast with her parents before they left. Once they were dressed, they awakened Frannie who seemed very tired and got a smirk from Adam. He had a hunch he knew why she was so tired. When he went out to the stable to do the chores that he needed to do and to hitch up the carriage, he saw Candy walking toward the necessary and he was yawning which confirmed Adam's theory. He yelled out to Candy and asked if he wanted to go to town for breakfast with them but he declined. Well Adam thought that under the circumstances, he wouldn't want Darwin's scrutiny either.

In town for breakfast, Darwin said that Marietta wanted to see Aida up in their room. A bit apprehensive, Aida went up the stairs to the second floor suite her parents were staying in. She knocked and her mother opened the door. She was smiling so Aida knew then that there was nothing wrong.

"Aida, dear, I wanted to talk with you privately before we left. Now you and I didn't see each other for quite a while. I feel terrible about that but I don't know how I could have handled it differently, but you have created a wonderful life for yourself. I want you to know how happy and relieved I am."

"Relieved?"

"Well dear, I did keep track of you and I noticed your wedding announcement and then a scant seven months later there was a child. Now he is a beautiful child and Adam is a wonderful husband. He adores you. I see it in his eyes when he's watching you. But I had feared that a man had taken advantage of you. Meeting him, I realized that the two of you were in deeply love and that's why you got married. However, Darwin has not yet noticed the dates and their significance. Living so close here and in contact as I hope we will be, I wanted to warn you and I know you know how he will react when he finds out."

"Mama, that's history. Will he really be that upset?"

"Yes, he worries more about what other people think than he should. He is a very proud man and has let that get in the way of loving his family sometimes. You know that with how he treated you. Now letting Frannie stay here with you is a concession I didn't think he would make, but I fear he is still scheming. Let Adam know to watch for anything unusual. I will do my best to keep him in line, but you must know how difficult that is."

"But you are happy for me, aren't you?"

"Deliriously happy for you. Your husband and son are wonderful, and both so handsome. Now I do hope you will visit us in San Francisco as soon as we can buy a house. Although Darwin doubts it, I think Adam's contacts there could help him a great deal."

"We will visit as soon as we can, Mama. Thank you for accepting me and my family."

"There never was any other option for me. You're my daughter and I love you."

The two hugged and then left to join the others who were undoubtedly waiting for them in the dining room. As they walked in, Danny was entertaining a number of people by calling the women 'Sweetie' which they found adorable. After breakfast, Adam and Aida waited with Danny and Frannie for the train to leave. Then they headed back to the ranch. Adam was expected to start doing a full workload again, and he had plans to meet with Candy to find out what had happened while he was recuperating and entertaining his wife's family. Frannie joined Joyce and Aida as they began to work on some projects in the house as Adam saddled up Sport to ride out to meet Candy.

Candy had seem distracted as he and Adam rode, and Candy updated him on how things had been going on the ranch. Finally, Candy pulled up his horse and asked Adam if he could ask him a question.

"I think you just did."

"Don't start that with me. I know you do it just to irritate Joe and get him to act a little crazy, but I ain't Joe. I just won't talk with you if you start in on me like that. Now we been through a few things together and I respect your opinion. So what I got to ask you is, can you fall in love in a week?"

"I think so and in fact probably in less time than that."

"Well what about you and Aida? Was it that fast?"

"Faster. I met her on a train, and by the end of that day, I was in love. Now don't get me wrong, but it took me a couple of months to be sure that's what it was."

"So, if I told you that I think I'm in love with Frannie, you wouldn't be surprised?"

"Not at all, but do you really know what you're getting into here? Her father is a pompous ass who will probably do just about anything he can to keep the two of you apart."

"Whoa, you really don't pull any punches, do you? Hoss has always said that about you. You'll say what's on your mind, and let things fall where they may."

"Well, and I do have a few memories of being punched in the face by my brothers for that very reason, so I don't think they necessarily think it's a good trait."

"But I think they're really sorry about that. Every time they talk about those situations, they say you were only trying to help."

"Wish they would have thought so at the time. Would have been a lot easier on my jaw."

"Well, that's why I asked you though. I needed to know what you thought, and I knew you would tell me."

"So, have I helped you make a decision?"

"Yes, indeed, you have."

"Well, you going to tell me what you're going to do?"

Candy wheeled his horse around to ride for the ranch house. "I'll tell you after I find out if she says yes or no."

Sighing deeply, Adam thought about how interesting and challenging these next couple of months might be. Then he smiled and turned to ride back too. Life had certainly been interesting since he had taken that seat next to a pretty young woman on a train bound for Denver.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

At dinner that evening, Adam invited Candy to eat with them. Aida said he was throwing them together, but Adam retorted that it was far too late for that. Then he gave a brief rundown of his conversation with Candy and made her swear to him that she would not tell her sister under any circumstances. At dinner, Adam noted that Aida pushed her food around without really eating much, and he started to get very worried. When she excused herself to go outside and get some air, he followed her, and as he suspected, she was retching into the weeds near the corral.

"I thought Paul said you couldn't get it from me. I am so sorry."

Aida caught her breath and asked for some clear water to rinse her mouth. Adam brought her a cup of water from the well. After she rinsed a few times and then drank some of the water she had something to say. "I did get it from you, but I am not ill." She waited patiently as he processed what she said, and knew that he got it when he got a big grin and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you happy?"

"Sweetheart, I am ecstatic. How about you?"

"It was sooner than I had hoped, but it is exactly what I wanted. I was going to tell you sooner but you were going on that trip, and then you were so ill, and my family was here."

"How soon?"

"About seven months I would think. Let's not tell anyone until I see Paul and he confirms it."

Adam wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close under the waxing moon.


End file.
